Closeted
by DrKCooper
Summary: A Hybristophilia-inspired piece. What if there were a missing scene between when Kalinda and Alicia are at the bar and Alicia arrives at Colin Sweeney's house? Kalicia smut.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _The Good Wife_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to CBS. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: This is my first piece for __The Good Wife__ fandom. I've now seen all of seasons 1 and 2 (holy angst-fest, season 2). I find myself inexplicably drawn to Kalinda Sharma. The pairing of Kalinda and Alicia is one I can't help but write. For those of you new to me, I like to write missing scenes and post-eps. That's likely how I will start writing Kalinda/Alicia. _

_This piece includes references to 1x11 ("Infamy")—more or less a post-ep addition—, and a missing scene/re-write of the great 1x22 ("Hybristophilia"). "Hybristophilia" begs for Kalicia fics. A good place to start for a first timer, I think. Here's what strikes me: When Alicia arrives at Colin Sweeney's, she doesn't appear inebriated, just has alcohol on her breath, but when she was at the bar with Kalinda she did seem tipsy. What if there were a missing scene and Alicia didn't go to Sweeney's right away? And why was Kalinda the first person she called from Sweeney's house when she realized what he had done? Note the M rating. Bear with me. Reviews greatly appreciated. –dkc_

_**Closeted**_

_They could hear Diane's laughter all the way in the conference room. Staring at the flat screen television in front of them, neither Kalinda nor Alicia said anything. Alicia was sure that Roscoe was going to out Kalinda. She was even watching Kalinda for the inevitable reaction._

_"Poor Diane," Alicia said._

_Kalinda held her beer in silence. She wouldn't look at Alicia. That alone was telling._

_"Kalinda?" Alicia kept her eyes on the mysterious woman._

_"I have to go," Kalinda stood and made her way to the door._

_"Hey! We were eating popcorn!" Alicia shouted._

_Alicia stood still wondering what had just happened. She could still hear intermittent chuckles from Diane's office._

_How strange._

_…_

_There were few things that happened at the firm that Kalinda didn't find worthy of a night of drinking at the bar. That is where Alicia and Kalinda found themselves, tequila shots in front of them. It was, according to Kalinda a Lockhart/Gardner tradition to have two tequila shots when one becomes an associate. It was also, affirmed by Kalinda, her attempt at distracting Alicia._

_Kalinda proposed the idea of Alicia getting a hotel room and calling Will. What she didn't say was that she already had a hotel room next door. She was surprised by her own assertion that Will liked Alicia. What did she care? And would she actually give the room to Alicia to use with Will? Never. But the thought of Kalinda taking Alicia up to the room came to Kalinda's mind. She hid a smirk brought on by the thought. She hadn't planned anything per se for the hotel room. However, Kalinda wanted to celebrate with Alicia and having taken responsibility for Alicia's irresponsibility it was necessary she have a plan if Alicia became too drunk to go home. How Kalinda figured into this plan, she wasn't sure._

_"It's just not me, Kalinda," Alicia said about the hotel room, rolling her eyes._

_"Everything is you. Everything you want to be is you."_

_There was a moment. A brutally honest moment between the two women that spoke to their chemistry and what was rapidly becoming frustration. What was Kalinda trying to tell Alicia? What did Alicia want from Kalinda? Why wouldn't Kalinda answer any of Alicia's questions about her personal life? Why hadn't Kalinda defended Diane when Roscoe claimed she was a closeted lesbian? They both knew it wasn't true._

Post-wedding festivities continued around them in the bar as Alicia and Kalinda were lost in one another. As the drunken man approached them, Alicia felt Kalinda getting closer. She was pressed into Alicia's side, their hands quite close on the bar. There was possessiveness in how Kalinda was leaning in. The lawyer would have otherwise thought the protective woman was attempting to run the man off with pretending that he was interrupting something, but then she felt the investigator's small hand on her thigh. There was nothing innocent about the placement of that hand. This was not pretending. As the conversation with the man proceeded, Kalinda's hand slid further along Alicia's skirt, uncomfortably close to her center. The lawyer placing her own hand over Kalinda's finally stopped the wayward, progressing hand.

_When the man had told them they were hot, both women inwardly agreed that yes, the woman next to her was hot. It was, however, an unwanted advance, breaking the moment they were sharing. They gladly took the offered drinks from the obnoxious man and returned to a charged silence._

_"Are you gay?" Alicia asked casually. She already knew the answer, especially after Kalinda's hand had blazed a trail across her thigh._

_A look. Kalinda could say so much with a look and that is all she gave Alicia._

_"Oh, __come__on__! We are talking about every single detail of my life. It's a simple question," Alicia was not having any of Kalinda's mysteriousness._

_"Um…I'm…I'm private," Kalinda was having a hard time looking at Alicia. _

_"Come on," Alicia was still not buying it._

_"What does it matter?" Kalinda asked._

_What did it matter? It didn't make Kalinda any less good at her job. But they both knew that the reason it mattered had very little to do with work and everything to do with their friendship and whatever it was that was happening between them._

_"It doesn't," Alicia went with the safe answer._

_"Then why do you want to know?" Kalinda was practically begging for Alicia to admit her attraction._

_"Because I do. And how is this fair? I talk about everything," Alicia was combative in her drunken state._

_Alicia did talk about everything. From the very beginning of her time at the firm, Alicia was open with Kalinda. Kalinda was blunt and pulled no punches. Perhaps that is why Alicia was always honest. There was no dancing around the elephant in the room—Peter. Except now the elephant in the room wasn't Peter, it was the two of them. It was this growing attraction that was going to explode if they didn't rein it in. Did they have to rein it in? Would facing it make it go away? Or would facing it move it forward to a place Alicia wasn't yet comfortable with._

_"I didn't say it was. You like to talk about your life. I don't like to talk about mine," Kalinda stated._

_Alicia's phone rang, halting their conversation._

_"What?" Kalinda asked._

_"Nothing. It's work," Alicia said as she stood from her stool and stumbled away from the noisiest part of the bar._

_Kalinda looked into her drink and then followed Alicia with her eyes. In her perfect skirt and jacket, her ruffled shirt flowing just outside the lapels of her buttoned jacket, Alicia was a sight. Kalinda's eyes traveled down the woman's toned legs to her heels. This woman had no idea the effect she had on Kalinda._

_Snapping out of the trance Alicia's backside had on her, Kalinda stood from her stool and followed Alicia._

"Hang up the phone," Kalinda demanded as she invaded Alicia's space.

"What?" Alicia was confused.

Taking the phone from the brunette's hand, the investigator shut it off.

"What are you doing?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

Kalinda took another step forward, leaving no space between them. Her lips neared Alicia's right ear as a hand pressed against the surprised lawyer's hip.

"Room 306," Kalinda whispered. "Be who you want to be. It's your choice. Come up or don't. We'll never speak of it again if you choose not to."

"Kalinda..." Alicia sighed.

With that sigh, the shorter woman pressed further against Alicia's hip. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to trace the tempting earlobe. Alicia whimpered.

"I am not the only one pretending," Kalinda smirked.

Detaching herself from Alicia, Kalinda made her way out of the bar, her hips swaying as she made her way into the hotel lobby. Despite her surprise and inner turmoil, Alicia's eyes couldn't help but watch the movements of the woman walking away from her. In her barely professional skirt, her knee-high boots and a shirt that showed off her best assets, Alicia was transfixed.

Until it set in that Kalinda was waiting for her to make a decision—a decision that could potentially change everything.

…

"This is insane," Alicia whispered as she rode the elevator to the third floor.

As the doors opened, Alicia took a deep breath and stepped out. Making her way slowly down the hallway, she arrived at room 306. It was now or never. She lightly tapped on the door.

Kalinda opened the door, the smirk gone from her face, replaced with seriousness.

"What are we doing?" Alicia's voice revealed hesitation.

"Standing in the doorway?" Kalinda offered levity.

"Kalinda," Alicia's tone was serious, but not quite exasperated.

The shorter woman pressed a single finger against the lawyer's lips while grasping a hand and pulling Alicia into the hotel room. Once fully inside with the door closed behind them, Kalinda slowly unbuttoned Alicia's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. The sound of the jacket hitting the floor was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. Their eyes were playing tug-of-war.

"I should warn you that being seen in a hotel with me has been known to get out," Alicia joked, reminding them of the photos that surfaced of she and Will supposedly checking into a hotel together. This was Alicia's attempt to cut through the tension.

"I'll take my chances," Kalinda smiled, taking a step closer to remove any distance between them.

"When I asked you..." Alicia didn't feel she needed to repeat her question about Kalinda's sexuality.

Kalinda's fingers had found the bottom hem of Alicia's blouse and had slipped under it, her thumbs teasing the smooth skin beneath.

"I'm private," she shrugged.

"Mmhmm," Alicia's hands were now cupping Kalinda's face. "Private."

Their eyes were once again locked and it felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Whatever you hope to portray with this mysterious act of yours, all that comes across is pure sex," Alicia said, her thumbs tracing Kalinda's strong jaw line.

"Then what took you so long?" Kalinda could barely speak.

Kalinda's fingers now gripped Alicia's abs. Their eyes had darkened, their undeniable chemistry on full display. Not wasting another moment, Alicia pressed her lips firmly against Kalinda's. There was no hesitation in Alicia's kiss. Firm lips made way for the entrance of her soft, sensual tongue in Kalinda's warm, welcoming mouth. A barely audible moan was swallowed in Alicia's throat. The investigator's hands traveled up until they palmed lace-covered breasts. She felt Alicia's nipples harden beneath her hands. Alicia's mouth had made it to Kalinda's exposed neck.

"You don't have to do this," Kalinda whimpered.

"Have to? Want to. Need to," Alicia murmured.

"Have you...before?" Kalinda wasn't brave enough to give voice to the words.

"Don't tell me you haven't," Alicia stopped and stared at the flustered woman before her.

"Of course I have," Kalinda smirked.

"I'm not as innocent as you think," the brunette's hands now slipped under Kalinda's tight, short skirt. "God, these skirts of yours."

"Mmm..." Kalinda moaned at the sensation of perfectly manicured hands sliding up her thighs. "When?"

The question she was asking was about the older woman's experiences. She imagined this woman to have been with only one man for fifteen years. She also had imagined this woman to be straight and yet here they stood ready to ravish one another.

"Georgetown," she answered simply as her thumbs hooked in Kalinda's panties and began pulling them down her thin thighs.

"How did you never tell me that before?" Kalinda was near panting with Alicia's mouth back on her neck.

Kalinda's panties were now around her knee-high boots. She gracefully stepped out of them and kicked them toward Alicia's jacket.

"I don't tell you everything," Alicia smiled that beautiful smile that had Kalinda smitten from the beginning.

"If I had known you had an ulterior motive, I might have told you... you know," Kalinda referred to her own sexuality.

"You only tell the women you hope to sleep with?" Alicia smirked.

Alicia's hands were busy unbuttoning Kalinda's shirt. She stopped abruptly at Kalinda's next words.

"I only tell the women I hope to wake up with."

Their eyes once again locked, Alicia's hands gripping Kalinda's sides. She was stunned by the implication behind Kalinda's statement. Alicia's mouth found Kalinda's and clumsy kissing was soon sloppy with need.

"What happens tomorrow?" Alicia whispered in Kalinda's ear as the smaller woman's mouth traveled along Alicia's jaw.

"I don't know," Kalinda responded between kisses.

"Kalinda…" Alicia's whimpering was two-fold. She begged for an answer.

The tone of that plea brought Kalinda's head up, her eyes once again on Alicia's. Her hands remained tangled in the brunette's hair.

"If you're looking for answers, I don't have them," Kalinda admitted.

The pure honesty in Kalinda's statement was enough for Alicia. Maybe they didn't need answers right now. Tonight was simply about them. This moment couldn't be dependent on the moments to come.

"Take your hair down," Alicia demanded.

"What?" came the confused response.

"I have never seen you with your hair down."

With a coy smile, Kalinda took a step back and did as she was told, revealing shiny, black waves.

"Mmm…" Alicia couldn't believe how arousing it was to see Kalinda with her hair down.

"If you want to turn back, here is your chance," Kalinda removed her previously unbuttoned shirt and had her hands behind her back ready to rid herself of her bra.

Alicia moved toward the topless woman, encircling her with her arms. Her hands covered Kalinda's, moving them aside. She then took the bra clasp in her hands and unhooked it, letting out a breath as she did so.

"Tomorrow we wake up," Alicia said, repeating Kalinda's words from earlier down at the bar.

In a flurry of hands, mouths and moans, Alicia's grabbed Kalinda's perfect, full breasts and kneaded them with hunger. The immediate hardening of nipples, fully erect and straining against her hands was amazing.

"God, I envy your breasts," Alicia chuckled.

The hungry mouth continued down Kalinda's neck and her clavicle. Alicia began sucking gently followed by nipping. Her fingers dropped as her mouth continued lower, her hands sliding past the waistline of Kalinda's skirt. Her mouth hovered over a pert nipple, her fingers on the zipper of the skirt. Before she was able to lower her mouth, Kalinda's hand gripped her chin and forced her up.

"Take off your clothes," Kalinda's voice was stern yet sexy. "Now."

The possessiveness Alicia felt at the bar was back as Kalinda's eyes looked at her body with nothing short of ownership. Kalinda pulled her blouse gracefully over her head, revealing a satin push-up bra underneath. Taking a step forward, the investigator slowing unzipped Alicia's skirt and watched it fall down her milky thighs.

"Lie down," Kalinda whispered. "On your stomach."

Alicia did exactly as she was told, kicking off her heels in the process. She waited, listening carefully for Kalinda's actions. Those actions—unseen by the woman on the bed—included unzipping and removing both boots and skirt. Left completely naked, the smaller woman crawled over the prone woman. Lowering slowly, full breasts pressed into Alicia's back causing both women to moan.

"You like that?" Kalinda's mouth was near Alicia's ear, sultry and teasing.

"God…" was the only response.

Unclasping the lawyer's bra, Kalinda's mouth began trailing kisses the length of Alicia's spine. She then straddled the older woman's lower back and demanded she turn over. This movement made it impossible for the woman on top to hide her developing wetness. She juices were now noticeable on the woman on bottom's lower abdomen. In her newly supine position, Alicia was once again given the perfect view to Kalinda's ample breasts. She was transfixed. This served as an easy distraction for Kalinda to rid the woman of her bra. Aiding the final removal of the garment, Alicia's arms sloughed out of it before rising above her head to rest on the pillows.

There was a soft sound of satisfaction from the woman on top as she appreciated the sight beneath her. Breasts she had admired secretly were now on full display and willing her to touch them, of which she did not hesitate. Teasing dark nipples to attention, she then lowered her mouth and took one into her mouth followed by the other. She was rewarded by a gasp at the welcome sensation. Hips bucked up unto her as she continued to straddle the brunette. Once each nipple had been paid proper attention, her mouth came down hard on Alicia's, her tongue immediately forcing its way into the depths of the woman's mouth. She was more than pleased when two eager hands found her own breasts, palming them with admiration.

"Envious, really?" Kalinda smiled smugly before kissing the lawyer again.

It didn't take long for Kalinda to focus on ridding Alicia of her now saturated panties. She was too impatient to slide them the entire length of Alicia's long legs. Once they were to the lawyer's knees, Kalinda slid two fingers through silk-covered folds; folds now easily accessed with the panties pushed aside.

"Oh!" Alicia was pleasantly surprised by how quickly this had progressed, her hands grasped for the duvet to anchor her writing body.

"Look at me," Kalinda hummed.

Eyes met, followed immediately by fingers pushing past Alicia's entrance. An entirely primal sound exited the brunette, her very depths being stimulated with precision. The pace was fast, but somehow Kalinda maintained a gentle touch. Just as she felt Alicia's walls closing around her, she clamped down on a milky-white breast sending Alicia soaring with pleasure.

The panting eventually subsided, the fingers were removed and Kalinda collapsed next to Alicia, her forearm throbbing from the workout.

"Oh my god," Alicia had yet to put together a full, coherent sentence.

"Mmm," Kalinda smiled, proud of her prowess.

"Very proud of yourself, I see," Alicia chuckled.

Kalinda continued to smile after pressing a soft kiss to Alicia's nearest temple. They were lying like this when Alicia's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Kalinda suggested.

"Will," Alicia stood to find her phone. "Probably wondering why I hung up on him earlier."

Alicia located the phone and was standing before Kalinda as she answered it. Seeing Alicia completely nude made Kalinda smirk again with satisfaction.

"It's close to here," she heard Alicia say into the phone before disconnecting.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Will needs me to pick up paperwork from Colin Sweeney," Alicia explained as she reached for her clothing on the floor.

"It's late," Kalinda assessed. "Can you drive?"

"I'll take a cab," Alicia decided.

"Call me when you're done? That man is a creep," Kalinda's voice revealed her true concern.

"Because I'm out of his house or because you want me to come back?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Both…either," Kalinda smiled.

Now fully dressed, Alicia walked over to the bed where she leaned down and pressed a firm, sensual kiss on Kalinda's lips.

"I'll call," she promised.

Kalinda watched as Alicia made her way to the hotel room door, looking back only once to smile at the investigator. The door closed behind her, leaving Kalinda on the bed wearing nothing but a smile.

_-finis- _


End file.
